


Sonata

by devil_on_your_shoulder27384



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-5x13, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_on_your_shoulder27384/pseuds/devil_on_your_shoulder27384
Summary: Justin tries something new.Post-5x13.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sonata

It’s an offhand comment, and he means it, but still - it’s just that. A comment. Because Justin is there on a visit, snuggled up on his chest on the loft sofa, reading a magazine, his silky hair spreading over Brian’s shirt, and Brian is so indecently happy. And when Justin makes a joke about wearing a thong to the Babylon reopening, of _course_ Brian rubs a hand over his ass and says “You’d look fucking hot.” Because Justin would, obviously, he looks edible in anything, and because talking about underwear with Justin makes him think about Justin’s ass, and fucking Justin’s ass, and eating Justin’s ass. So, while Brian’s bending Justin over the arm of the sofa and sticking his tongue as far up that tight little hole as he can get it, it’s not like he’s thinking much about the conversation.

It’s not like he’s expecting what he gets when he comes home from work the next day. It’d been hard enough spending his whole day thinking about what luxuries awaited him at the loft. He’d had to slap himself more than once out of daydreaming about glowing velvety skin and plush pink lips and a fat cock that he knows he’s going to end up stuffed with tonight, because he’s gone far too long without it.

So when he steps up into the bedroom and sees Justin reading relaxedly on his front, naked except for a fucking powder-blue lace G-string, Brian thinks he’s very much entitled to lose his mind a little.

Justin is looking over his shoulder at him with a sly little smirk. Brian stares at him, and at the small lace triangle at the top of the panties’ waistband, which is somehow emphasizing the perfection of Justin’s smooth plump heart-shaped ass. 

Justin wriggles tantalizingly. “So,” he says. “What do you think?”

Brian gives him a wide feral smile and shrugs out of his jacket. Two can play this game, Sunshine, he thinks, and he lets the smile sharpen a little. On the bed, Justin’s back bows and his pupils dilate.

Justin stands up and helps him undress, twining deliciously around him. The front of the thong is far too small, his huge hard cock and swollen balls squished obscenely to the side. Brian starts to stroke him slowly, walking him back to the bed.

“They make these in men’s cuts, you know,” he says. Justin smirks. “I know,” he says. 

Brian leans in for a bite of his pretty pale neck. “What’d you tell the cashier?”

Justin’s grin is broad and a touch sadistic. Marry me, Brian thinks wildly. “Who says I told him anything?” Justin says. “I just had him ring me up and watched his jaw drop.”

“You fuck him?” Brian breathes, kissing his jaw desperately. He needs to be shredding the lace from Justin’s hips with his teeth, but Justin tastes so good that he makes himself wait.

Justin rolls his head back and smiles. “Twice. In the dressing room. He had a key.”

Brian moans into his neck. “Any good?”

Justin pulls him onto the bed. “Not bad. Not you.”

Brian whimpers.

“Now,” Justin says, settling back, “you gonna prove it?”

For a second, Brian doesn’t know where to begin, too eager to feast on everything at once. In the end, he goes the obvious route, tearing the delicate lace away so he can get to Justin’s gorgeous cock. He sucks him to the root, groaning at the taste of him, then turns him over and takes a few long hungry licks of his asshole. 

“Fuck,” Justin hisses above him.

Brian fingers him open none too gently, relishing the soft moans it pulls from Justin, who has his face propped on his folded arms. He rolls the condom on and presses in, and Justin practically purrs.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Justin breathes, arching back against him, pushing him deeper. Brian can’t resist the soft swell of the peaches-and-cream ass cheeks he’s nestled in, so he lands a few smacks on the right one with one palm. Justin moans.

“Like that?” Brian asks him, starting to rock forward in a deep driving rhythm that’ll have Justin pleading for mercy in a few minutes. Justin gasps his assent, so Brian slaps him again, layering bright pink handprints into the skin.

Justin has his face shoved in a pillow now, muffling the sounds he’s making. Brian yanks him up by the hair and fucks him harder.

“P-please-” Justin’s begging, a little earlier than Brian had predicted. He leans low over Justin’s body, making sure to keep angling his thrusts just right to keep knocking shocked little noises out of him. “What do you need?” Brian almost coos, kissing sweetly along his neck. Brian’s always a little surprised about the rush of caring and protectiveness he gets when he has Justin totally defenseless like this, fucked into submission.

“More-” Justin gasps, “please, _harder_ -” and Brian obeys, shoving up and up and up into him, one hand on the top of Justin’s spine, pushing his shoulders into the mattress. It’s brutal, rough perfection - Brian’s favorite - and he does his best to go even harder, driven to the edge of insanity with the idea of making Justin walk bowlegged all day tomorrow.

The sounds Justin is making have changed, and Brian realizes that he’s sobbing brokenly into his arms, mumbling Brian’s name and whimpered pleas for more. He feels a rush of vicious pride at having reduced him to this, and he responds by redoubling his efforts to take Justin apart. There’s an angle he can do in this position, difficult to get to but it makes Justin howl, so Brian maneuvers them until he gets it - the giveaway is Justin’s screams when he starts pushing on that spot. 

Justin us jerking himself frantically under him, but Brian is enjoying his role tonight a little too much to let that go on. He slaps Justin’s hand off of his dick, growling, “Mine,” and Justin shudders and whimpers, looking over his shoulder at Brian with glassy worshipful eyes.

Brian kisses him ravenously, unable to hold back from tasting the swollen lips on his gorgeous blotchy face. Justin is moaning desperately around his tongue and clutching at the sheets, and Brian comes right there, jerking sharply up into Justin, making him draw in a drunken high-pitched gasp.

Justin still hasn’t come, somehow, so Brian just keeps on pounding him. He looks destroyed, a blubbering mess, and it’s Brian’s handiwork, and Brian may have shot about 5 minutes ago but he’s still already thinking about coming again in this perfect tight ass he’s still wrecking.

“Oh-” Justin breathes, more surprised than anything. Then it hits him, his body giving out, shaking, as he whimpers helplessly into the pillow, and Brian keeps fucking him because he knows that if he gets it right he can make him- yes. There it is; Justin’s coming again, a second gunshot of an orgasm before the first has even ended. He arches and wails, clenching obscenely around Brian, and Brian feels himself brought startlingly fast to the edge and pushed over. It’s so good it hurts. His hips stutter with it, coming dry, his dick twitching painfully. He keeps on ramming into Justin even as Justin makes quivery oversensitized pleading noises.

Then, finally, they’re still.

“Holy shit,” Justin murmurs a few minutes later. Brian laughs softly on his shoulder.

Justin rolls him off and slides to the side of the bed. He stands, wobbles, and flops back down, his knees apparently given out. Brian preens for a moment, then stands, scoops Justin up bridal style, and carries him, laughing and cursing, into the shower.

Justin leans heavily on him under the hot spray, kissing his chest sweetly and looking up at him with big adoring eyes. Brian washes his hair tenderly, aware of how hard he’d been pulling it earlier, and Justin makes happy little noises and nuzzles at him when he’s done.

“So,” Justin murmurs, “I take it you like my outfit for the reopening.”

Brian looks at him. “Wear that and I guarantee we won’t make it to the reopening.”

Justin laughs. “Under clothes, I mean,” he says, pressing his forehead sleepily to Brian’s neck. “I bought ones in red and black too. For future reference.”

Brian swallows hard, beginning to rub lazily up against him. “You’re a fucking menace, Sunshine,” he murmurs.

“I know,” Justin says, grinning.

They dry each other off with Brian’s huge fluffy towels and stumble back to bed in each other’s arms. Justin’s hard again, deliciously so, thick and hot, so Brian works himself open on his cock while Justin watches with his mouth open, his eyes some mixture of predatory and desperate. Brian rides him the way he’d dreamed about, rocking on that big gorgeous cock until he can feel the orgasm at the base of his spine, letting it brew until it’s strong enough to knock him out. He comes whispering Justin’s name, with Justin petting soothingly on his thighs, his soft lips parted in delicious want. They fall asleep soon after, a slumped heap on the bed.


End file.
